Hades and Persephone: The Forbidden Fruit
by YukiMC
Summary: He wanted her. The desire proceeding his eyes even lying on her. He lusted for her, not just her love and her touch, but her taste and her soul. Consumption was what he needed, and she was the unlucky soul to capture his interest. IchiRuki fanfiction based off the Hades and Persephone myth but twisted into a much more modern version.
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hi everyone, this is my HP fic I was talking about on my page. I know I said I would wait to post this but I'm tired of seeing it catch dust in my files considering I wrote this in like January. This is the prologue, giving little hints to the story that will show up later. I love mythology and Hades and Persophone happens to be one of my favorites, I wanted to make a more modern, drama filled, hotter twist to it, so expect this fic to be dark and steamy; OOC and much more controversy than some of my other fics. The updates for this will be generally slow (go figure), to make room for my other fics. I just wanted to get this out of the way for now.

**Warnings:** Sexual Implications, Language, Sex, Drugs, OOC, Disturbing thought processes and actions, questionable behavior and social debauchery.

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Bleach the manga or the Greek Myth of Hades and Persephone. I only use these subjects for entertainment and not profit.

* * *

The darkness encompassed her small body bundled deeply under the largeness of her blankets, almost completely smothering her diminutive form. Ichigo stayed silent as he watched the small girl take deep sleep induced breaths as the cooled air around him relaxed his tensed form. He had come from yet another elder's meeting, the old croons still pestering him about a bride he didn't want. You would think as the new ruler that he would have all of the say in matters of importance, but instead they constantly told him that he was too young to make his own decisions. It didn't help that his past actions of being a rebellious minor also didn't show him in the brightest light of having a sane and mature mind.

Ichigo sighed but no sound was made to alert the young girl nor the family of three inside the comforting bubble around the house. The young orange haired man still could not understand what made the young girl of nine so kind. Not just the conventional kindness either. Her actions held no deceit, no hidden initiative; she didn't do things for people because she felt she had to, by way of teaching, nor any other superficial reason as that.

No, when the child found him that day, she had nothing but the pure desire to help him and an odd warmth in her eyes that he never saw in anyone else but his mother.

_Ichigo collapsed onto the earthy ground against a well aged cherry blossom tree. It's petals danced in the air around him soothing his restless mind into a relaxed state._

_"Why the hell do these people believe I'm made out of stone? My father disappears not two months ago and now I have to take power." Ichigo growled, tensing his eyes closed as he pulled a frustrated hand through his unkempt hair. But really, what did he expect? He was one of, if not the only person, who could experience attachment and deep emotion beyond lust and greed in his society. The people from where he came from had emotions yes, but they all learned to ebb them unless facing their most base desires. _

_Then again, who was he to talk, he had been subject to the same affliction, not a care in the world unless it was to get off or drown in his sorrows from the past. He had a 'devil may care' attitude alright. Having women and drugs at his leisure, partying and enacting in self destructive activities ever since his mother was...chosen. If you could even call it that. Ichigo spat remembering what they did to his vibrant mother, made her void of life and the shine in her eyes dim. His father would never admit it, but Ichigo knew Isshin didn't want the once radiant woman his father had the gall to call his true love anymore. Not when he never even had the nerve to make her his true Queen._

_The grass and foliage around him withered and blackened with his anger as his fist bled from the sharpened nails that pierced his flesh. The human clothes that adorned his heated body shredded and frayed from the power that exhausted out of him, if he didn't quell his malice he would lose control. Ichigo drug his bloodied hands down his face and let out an elongated sigh, its resonance much more similar to a wail of pain. It was more than obvious that he needed to learn to ease his temperament better if he was to become the new ruler. Vindication and hatred are things that he did not want to effect his just ruling and decision making. He wanted to be better than his damned father._

In every way.

_The fiery haired man slowly unwound his body, pulling his back into its previous position of lying on the hard texture of the tree, breathing out heavily and overwhelmingly realizing how exhausted his body truly was. This would normally be an odd thing but he himself couldn't help but be unsurprised. He had been up for months on end barely getting any rest. _

_Ichigo lazily watched the cherry blossom leaves float around him, the petals swaying as if dancing to a melodiously somber tune. His vision became glossy and he gave no fight to the desire to close his eyes and rest. He decided that a few minutes or so wouldn't be bad before he had to leave and drag himself to hell. No pun intended._

**_oOo_**

_Ichigo jerked awake from his dreamless unconsciousness upon hearing the rustling of leaves. His body became on high alert before his senses tuned in on his fingers touching the ground and relaxing, quickly realizing the feet on top of the earth in the area around were too small to be an adults. Smelling the air, he realized that it was indeed a human and a child, and that whomever it was had the most delectable scent in the world. _

_Hmm, fresh snow... and flowers? But what kind of flowers?_

_Ichigo could tell that the child was steadfastly coming near. Being as intrigued as he was, Ichigo decided to play sleep to see whom he was dealing with. If nothing else comes from it, he'll have fun scaring the little shit for disturbing his sleep._

_..._

_Who was he kidding? It was true he had a soft spot for children so if he felt the kid couldn't handle it, he'd just settle for some light teasing and send them home._

_More rustling sounded and Ichigo put his acting skills to use, positioning his body to seem as if he had dozed off._

_..._

Where are you kid, I'm getting bored here.

_Ichigo shifted around impatiently, his brow formed into its usual scowl, hopefully the kid wouldn't get scared away just from that._

_Finally the rustling stilled and he heard a sharp-uh.. feminine gasp? Light teasing it is then, Ichigo thought with a silent grumble. He was hoping to gain amusement from this. He'd have a hard time shaking the guilt of making a little girl cry. A flash of his little sisters visages showed behind his lids and a sharp pain released itself in his heart. _

_Without a word, little feet walked warily up to his still form and the scent of the girl became much more apparent. Oh gods she really did smell delightful, good enough to eat on one of his rare occasions. All he could really grasp from the scent though, was fresh pure snow and the perfect culmination of flowers, but there was a specific flower that she smelt like, he just couldn't put his finger on I-_

Oh shit she just touch me.

_How did he not realize she was so close? He tried not to tense up, he hated when people touched him outside of baser need that he himself initiated. _

_Well at least her fingers were soft, though very tiny. She had touched the side of his jaw and was now placing her small palm over his mouth. Most likely to see if he was breathing or not. _

_How childish._

_But admittedly cute._

_"Shi." She spoke in Japanese, her sweet voice soft but hard with determination to help him. 'Mister' he translated. Good thing he was fluent._

_The small girl retracted her hand, and oddly.., he missed it._

_She sighed and then hummed in thought before the pitter patter of her feet challenged the sound of nature in amplitude. Blinking open his eyes Ichigo looked around at his surroundings, finding nothing but small animals and grass. Both things going about their business whether it was to sway with the wind or pee on trees. The large man sighed, looking down and noticing a pair of broken children's geta. If he was correct, which he probably wasn't - he didn't care enough about his studies on humanity enough to retain them, it was bad luck to break the thong of a geta slipper._

_No wonder she met him today. He chuckled at the thought._

_Before he knew it, the sound of rustling leaves and small feet surrounded the air again and although surprised with her quickness, Ichigo went back into his previous pose. The girl made her way to him and instead of coming all the way she stopped in her stride. Ichigo was confused until he realized that he wasn't exactly in the same position. As he internally freaked out, the girl didn't think much of it and instead went back to her previous position in front of him standing tall in between his legs. _

_Ichigo had to hold himself back from laughing once he relaxed again, she had to be less than midget sized if she had to stand to reach his face._

_He then felt a cool wet sensation on his face, she must be cleaning his face now. He was surprised by her bravery, she couldn't be more than 6 and yet she was courageous enough to approach a complete stranger and help him. _

_Better yet she was stupid. Feeling anger at her lack of caution, Ichigo without warning, held steadfastly to her tiny wrist in an unbreakable grip, his eyes now wide open as he glared down at her face._

_Ichigo held his breath as he took the small animal like creature in. But she was not just any animal, she oddly reminded him of one of those fluffy rodent creatures with the floppy ears. Whatever the hell they were called._

_"Why are you here?" He demanded to the small girl harsher than he knew he should have. She shook from fright in his grip, her tiny lower lip trembling as her large doe eyes widened to dinner plates and tears sprouted from her ducts. _

_Her eyes..._

_Her eyes had to be the most magnificent shade of violet he'd ever seen, or were they blue? The were soul sucking, esoteric, and more than beautiful. She had glossy raven hair that framed around her porcelain pale face. Definitely couldn't have been more than 6 but she looked like a 5 year old. It was surprising, she had an etherealness to her that only came from the gods, despite her human smell._

_It seemed that she had come from a festival of some sort since she was wearing a yukata, summer kimono. And if he was correct, again this is always questionable, they were in an era of Japan that didn't have this formal wear as the daily._

_ "Do I need to reiterate small one?" _

_That brought a furrow to her brow as she almost completely toughened up. "I'm not small." She pouted with a lightly toned down glare._

_Ichigo arched a brow, maybe she would be amusing._

_Heaving a sigh, fighting the twitch the threatened to upturn his lip, and loosing his grip a bit, Ichigo looked around to see that she left him some berries for food and fresh stream water._

_"Are you lost?" He tried again, stopping himself from mindlessly rubbing her wrist to sooth it. Instead he completely let go of her wrist, the small elfin girl bit her lip thoughtfully as she looked down to the ground._

_"You can trust me, I won't hurt you." Ichigo coaxed with a much softer voice this time. Where was this caution when he was asleep?_

_"I lost mama and papa while following a family of bunnies." She confessed in a small voice filled with contempt. _

_She was an odd one Ichigo thought. Well at least she helped him realize which animal she reminded him of._

_"Okay bunny, why did you help me?"_

_The small girl's brows scrunched but she didn't say anything about the nickname. Shrugging she answered, her body seemingly relaxing to his presence. "You just looked lost like me."_

_Pondering this and realizing her sincerity Ichigo became slightly elated. "Tell me, how old are you?" Ichigo asked, his body moving closer to her own but in an inquisitive manner._

_"I turn 7 next month."_

_"I'm impressed, you're highly intelligent for a girl your age," He smirked at the beaming toothy smile she gave him, "even though you're tiny." And just like that her smile turned into a glare._

_"Listen hear you orange head clown poopy face, daddy taught me how to fight boys such as yourself, and I will do so if you continue to incite my wrath." She growled with her hands akimbo and a haughty tilt to her chin._

_Ichigo laughed boisterously out loud, something he hadn't done in a __**very**__ long time, "'incite my wrath?' What the hell? Who taught you these words?" He spoke between gasps of laughter, "I'm sorry it's just your... short...and..Hahahaha!" He couldn't help it, he laughed right in front of her embarrassed reddened face. His face was contorted in painful merriment, "'Orange clown poopy face, incite my wrath?'" He continued to quote her laughing incredulously until the small girl in front of him couldn't stand it anymore._

_Her fists had been balled at her side as she tried glaring him into silence. It didn't work. Deciding upon her next course of action with a very unchildlike smirk, she readied her stance before gracefully...kicking him in the face._

_Sadly, her kick went through air. Confusion graced her pudgy face, a heavy weight in her gut as the air tensed around her until she screamed upon feeling hands pull her into the air._

_"C'mon bunny, let's get you back to your parents." Ichigo spoke as his muscled arm held her to his side dangling in the air._

_Blinking, it took a moment for her to realize what he was doing._

**_oOo_**

_A while passed as they walked, now far away from the cherry blossom tree, until they spoke again._

_"I have a name you know Mister."_

_"As do I." Ichigo smirked, amazed at how much fun he was finding in teasing her. He looked down to see her cute little pout and his smirk instantly turned into a grin. _

_"Hmmph, well you can stop calling me bunny. My name's Kuchiki Rukia. You may call me Rukia-sama if you must." She continued with a haughty tone as her arms crossed in his hold._

_Ichigo chuckled at her with a shake of his head, "Eh..the name's.. Kurosaki Ichigo." He gave her his birth name and remembered to say his last name first as was the formality. "But I don't know Rukia-chan," Rukia bristled at the unwarranted honorific, even if her family and friends used it - he definitely wasn't allowed to, "Even though your name fits you, I think bunny and maybe... midget or a synonym for short, suits you just as well."_

_"Well while your name means Strawberry in English I don't want the mnemonic to be associated with you. You aren't sweet at all clown head."_

_'Mnemonic?' Ichigo mouthed disbelievingly. What 6 year old knows all these big words, knows how to use them, but also has poopy face and clown head in their vocabulary. This Rukia sure was something else, very interesting indeed. He predicted that she had a strict, well off family._

_As they continued their walk back to where Ichigo could smell the festival to be at, both he and Rukia continued to talk and speak about themselves. He quickly realized that even though she used big words and had a mature attitude, she really was just a child it just took more trust from her to see her childlike tendencies. Like rambling. _

_Ichigo chuckled as he thought about her rambling on the cartoon character Chappy. He knew of what she was talking about but when it came to media, even the popular kind from the human world, Ichigo tried to stay out of it. _

_He told her about himself as vaguely as possible and thankfully because of her age she didn't question him or his odd disposition on modern human life. _

_Now she was asleep in his arms, too small to be on his back lest she fall off. He couldn't believe how much he enjoyed her company, more than any person's he's ever met in his life. It was funny to think that she was just a child. Her innocence untainted and purity unsullied. She was free spirited and a tad bit rebellious, strong willed though strangely submissive to authority with the way she spoke of her father, tomboyish in some ways but still overwhelmingly graceful and elegant even though she was a half-pint. She was stubborn though thankfully not as much as he, her wit and coy nature made up for it. He could tell she was going to be something else when she got older. Not to mention she could be begrudgingly adorable. _

_Overall she reminded him of himself when he was younger with discrepancies here and there._

_"Wake up kid, we're here."_

Ichigo moved closer to the girl lying in her bed and peered down at her with glowing amber eyes. Hers were closed, her soft rosy cheeks puffed against the pillow, and her tiny fist balled next to her face. Her heavy lashes stirred as his suppressed but still large presence engulfed her.

Ichigo closed his eyes and tightened his fists, he couldn't keep doing this.

Swiftly turning away from the bed, Ichigo allowed his body to go through the wall of the room and outside of the house. The moon shinned on his tall body dressed in the finest of clothes. He was wearing semi-formal black slacks, a dark navy button-down, and a black waist coat, along with a heavy tailored black double breasted trench coat.

"Are you ready my lord?" A stoic meined man with dark shades and his own trench coat asked as he stood tall on the side of the façade of the home, completely defying gravity.

"As I'll ever be Zangetsu." Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his orange mane and shaking it through so that it perfectly placed itself in front of his eyes as always.

"What makes this young girl so interesting? You've been watching over her for 3 years now. What are your plans for her." Zangetsu questioned in his usual monotone deep voice as he walked with the younger man into the void connecting their dimensions with ease.

"You ask to many questions." Ichigo growled.

Zangetsu reached out and stopped Ichigo from moving inciting a scary inhuman glare from boy he helped raise. "She must be important." The man concluded, letting go before walking ahead of Ichigo solemnly.

Ichigo scowled realizing that his emotions got the best of him as always, and that Zangetsu got what he desired out of him.

"This girl, Rukia... You plan to take her do you not? When she is at a more suitable age."

"In more ways than one." Hades, no longer Ichigo, stated as he walked out of the dark abyss and into his home, _Hell_. He walked up to the floor to ceiling window of his office that opened up to a balcony that he then stepped out of, to lean against the railing and look down to his world bathed in the blood red of the moon.

As always, like an addict to his obsession, he again desired to be back with what made him happy like no one else had before. "Soon."

* * *

**AN:** How did you guys like it? Rukia's a child in the chapter but unlike Bloodlust, this is the only chapter she will be present time. I don't expect this to be as long as Bloodlust or as short as MTFLTL and VD but have a median in between.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** I should be asleep since I have work tomorrow, but instead I thought I'd finally post this. Haha, I'm going to regret this in the morning...

Either way I hope you guys like it! I didn't want to put any backstory in here, but I realized that I had to if I didn't want the story to fuck itself later on, _I hate writing backstory_, but it had to be done. I kept it to a minimum though, hopefully I remember what i left open.

Another thing I'd like to let you guys know is that, even though there are a lot of mentions of drugs, recreational or otherwise (and there will be more in the story) I don't support the use of it **at all**. I actually hate cigarettes so much, I'd slit my throat before I'd smoke one.

Um, I think that's all I have to say...with no further ado, on with the story!

* * *

"Rukia!"

"Rukia-chan, come here!" A group of girls whom huddled together next to the girl's bathroom giggled, giving the aforementioned girl mischievously gleeful glances as one girl with purple hair and another with magenta, called the relatively shorter one over. The two presumably being the leaders of the group.

Rukia tensed at hearing their voices and at being stopped from heading to Chem. She had to quickly right herself from falling as a taller kid almost pushed her over in his own haste to class. A couple pens and books slipped out of her grasp and the kid stopped. He was cute in his own sort of way, tall, amber hair, large green eyes, and sparse freckles. He apologized as he bent over to help her pick them up.

Rukia sighed, bending over to get what he couldn't, smiling with a false air of sincerity when they both stood tall. He blushed as he got a good look at her face. His antsy demeanor—no doubt impatient to get to class, completely changed to embarrassment, taking a long limb to scratch the back of his hair as he looked away.

"It's no problem." Rukia shifted her weight to her hip, feeling nervous but not letting it show as she felt the stare of the previous girls on her back. Feeling paranoid as she thought she heard snickers coming from them.

The guy seemed to finally gather himself out of his reverie with staring at her face, with a cough, "Hey, um.., listen. I know we just met, but uh…"

"Save it, I'm not interested." Rukia interrupted already knowing where this was going. Her violet eyes cold, she turned away from the baffled male as his cheeks rouged over so much he resembled a tomato.

"Wow Rukia, really let that one down quick, huh?" The purple haired girl giggled, she had her unusually colored tresses pulled into a high pony. Her amber eyes shining with mirth as she watched Rukia walk gracefully towards the group, her purpled brow twitching at how self-assured the small woman always seemed.

"I didn't want to lead him on to something that would never happen." Rukia answered matter-of-factly, a sadness hidden in her violet orbs.

The magenta haired woman laughed while the other 'hmphed', feeling irked for reasons Rukia would never understand. "You should already know Senna, that our poor Rukia-chan has devoted her life to being a man hater." She smirked, flipping her magenta pig tails back while narrowing her equally as magenta eyes knowingly.

"No," Rukia sighed tiredly, feeling her own self become antsy as the 2 minute bell rung. Notifying the remaing loitering students of their pending tardiness. "I just don't enjoy leading men on unlike you Riruka." The short girl quirked a brow, waiting for her certain response.

"Haha, Rukia." A dirty look towards the girl crossed her face before she stood straighter, nodding her head towards the bathroom doors. An unspoken order for them to direct the conversation into there.

Rukia watched anxiously as they all stepped in the room, giggling right behind each other for one reason or another. Some even giving her small greetings. The Pink Chicks as they liked to call themselves, acknowledged her as a member despite her never being initiated.

Did she really hang around them that much? Rukia's nose twitched, not happy with the thought.

"Damnit," she cursed, knowing she had to follow. She didn't really have a choice otherwise to be honest. They may have been on good terms for now, but the Pink Chicks were notoriously known around the school to ruin people's lives thanks to Riruka's lineage and Senna's merciless cruelty.

She didn't want to miss a class, her father no doubt would chew her out about it once the school called about her absence…

With a hard bite on her cherry lips, Rukia walked lastly into the room only to find the girls gathered smoking cigarettes like some stereotypical mean girls from a teen flick. What was she kidding, they _were_ stereotypical mean girls.

Rukia forced herself not to cough and fan away the fumes lest more teasing ensue, although she did refuse one being offered by one of the minions.

"So are you coming with us tonight?" Senna asked, surprisingly seeming less insane than usual as she took toxic drags from the cancer stick. If it put that one on the leash, Rukia thought she could stand the second hand a little while longer.

"Yeah, my father's on a business trip for the weekend, so there won't be a problem like usual."

Riruka hummed in approval, her magenta eyes looking the girl up and down, watching as she leaned boredly against a stall. "I'm sure you know what to wear then right? Otherwise me and the girls were going to go shopping…you can join if you want."

Senna made a clicking noise with her tongue. Rukia didn't take offense already knowing how the girl felt about her, then again how she felt about everyone who wasn't Riruka. They were like two peas in a pod, always joined at the hip. Though, positively speaking, the girl probably liked her if she was to compare how Senna treated other people.

Thinking back on what her wardrobe consisted of, the rare article of clothing that showed skin wasn't good enough to wear to a club—that being the place they were heading to for the night. Almost begrudgingly the girl nodded her consent. It'd be a waste of money later knowing she'd have to burn it by the end of the night. She couldn't risk her father finding the clothes.

"Kay, let's go now then." Riruka stubbed out her cancer stick, her group of minions following suit before gathering their things. None of them caring a lick of the mess they left behind.

Rukia cursed inwardly realizing the tardy bell rang not too long ago. She shoved the pierce of regret to the back of her mind, stubbornly reminding herself of what she was trying to achieve by doing all of this, by acting like this.

_"__Why are you doing this bunny?" _

Rukia gasped, startled out of her position against the stall. Riruka raised a brow.

_"__Are you trying to anger me?"_ The seductive, deep voice, seemed to whisper in her ear again. Rukia coughed and looked away from Riruka's questioning gaze. Palming the back of her neck once she started feeling what felt like a pair of warm lips there.

"I'll be out in a sec." She assured the group's leader while trying to control the tremor in her voice. Riruka looked confused, but Rukia knew she was too self-absorbed to really care.

Once they all soldiered out the room, Rukia finally let her guard down. Freaking out over a number of things internally. The most pressing being the voice she heard.

Rukia leaned over the sink, turning on the cold water of the faucet so she could wash her face. Maybe she was tired. Her face looked as pale as always, uniquely violet eyes stunning, yet dimmed from their usual spark as she stared into the mirror. Raven hair finally growing to her shoulder blades after her pixie cut over the summer. As cute as it was her father didn't approve...

Her rose lips pulled into a frown as she stared at her face longer.

Maybe—"_Why do you act this way love?"_

Rukia gasped, feeling the pressure of lips on her skin again, the faint feeling of arms wrapping themselves around her small waist, hands fingering over her thighs and higher up to places they definitely weren't supposed to.

_"__Do you want to be punished?"_ Pressure crawled up her inner thighs as she shivered from the hot, yet sinisterly chilled air that breathed over her neck, until warmth found the crevice of her thighs. "_Do you want me that bad?"_

Rukia dashed out of the washroom, so fast she couldn't breathe.

Her body heated and tingled as unwarranted pleasure flowed down her spine and massaged the apex of her thighs.

**oOo**

"Rukia…Rukia!"

Said girl looked up quickly, finding herself outside the school next to the large cherry blossom tree she usually found herself sitting every day for lunch. Her glazed eyes looked up further to see a hulking body before her of a male. His body was covered with the school's uniform for guys, the insignia of Karakura Academy covering his breast pocket. A head of long red hair swept into a pony tail darkened as it blocked the sun, while brown eyes pierced hers in concern.

"Rukia?"

"R-Renji?"

"He-hey…are you okay?" Renji quickly squatted down next to her, holding his arms out for comfort. Before his large hands could touch her, the ends of his inked tribal tattoos showing as his uniform pulled, Rukia jumped up.

"Sorry, I have to go. The girls are waiting for me." Rukia looked down, watching his arms first fall away then clench after she spoke.

"Riruka, Senna, and those other bitches?" His voice had hardened from its usual warmth. He tensed further at her nod. "What are you fucking still doing with them Rukia?" He yelled making her flinch as he moved towards her, she could help but fear his aggressive stance as memories rolled through her mind. "Weren't they the ones who—"

"I know Renji! It's none of your business." Rukia pulled away from him once again, standing back as she finally looked at his face. His tattooed, yet usually happy visage seemed to age over the past almost year that they'd spent away from each other. Guilt pierced her once again and she looked away, backing up once again, knowing she was the cause of it. "I'm leaving."

"Ru—" She ran before he could catch her, leaving him by that tree. That same tree she betrayed him and left him at a year ago.

* * *

"You ready girls?" Riruka sang, giggling as she heard the usual approval from the minions, yet ignoring the silent Rukia.

She'd always been a bummer since the first day she'd met her. The only reason she hung out with the killjoy and made Senna do the same was because she was a Kuchiki. That name had a huge standing in the business world and her father forbade her from passing up the opportunity to befriend the famous girl. The Dokugamine's who owned only a small firm would finally get some standing if the Kuchiki's heard her family had ties with their kin. That and because she wanted to see how far the girl would go in her little rebellious phase.

Oh yes. Little Rukia used to be the perfect student, perfect daughter…perfect girlfriend. That was a little over a year ago before her best friend died, well…was murdered. From what Rurika could remember, her name had been Momo Hinamori, no one particularly special, but she and Rukia had known each other since preschool from what the rumor train spilled. And boy did it spill, Riruka was hearing about it for months after it happened. It was fucking annoying.

Riruka pulled another drag of her cigarette as she watched her limo pull to the side of the road. That meant they were here, **Club X**. Not the most lavish of places like she usually went, but it was definitely one of the more popular and she was definitely on top of the latest trends. She'd been perusing this place for a while now trying to get noticed.

Anyways, Rukia and Momo had supposedly been walking around one night and were attacked. Momo was brutally raped and murdered whilst Rukia got away with only a few scrapes and bruises. As suspicious as it all was, Rukia never spoke about the incident to anyone, but her demeanor completely changed. Once a peppy, friendly girl (Riruka always suspected the act was fake) quickly turned into a cold, stoic mien faced girl, more Kuchiki like than ever.

A week afterwards, rumor spread around that she broke up with her boyfriend and longtime friend at the time, Renji Abarai, after speculation of her sleeping around on him.

Riruka didn't think that was true though, after knowing the girl for a year she was almost 100% certain the girl was a prudish virgin, most likely only gone as far as giving chaste kisses to Renji at the doorstep of her estate.

Afterwards, Rukia had walked up to their group, first time _ever_ making contact with them besides their past looks of acknowledgement, and asked to go out with them one night.

They had just hung out with a bunch of guys and did some recreational drugs. A guy offered her some Lean and Rukia freaked out, claiming Byakuya needed her at home.

The memory made Riruka snicker as she watched Senna pass out a few tabs of X to the girls, narrowing her eyes at the purple headed girl when she gave Rukia a pill from her other hand, though unfortunately the small girl didn't notice, as always in her own little world as she stared out one of the limousines' windows. Two blonde twins gossiping to each other at her side.

Riruka sighed, she knew how underhanded Senna was so this was no surprise. It couldn't be helped. Watching how far Rukia was willing to go would start earlier than she thought.

A smirk upturned her strawberry glossed lips, Rukia would loose all inhibitions tonight.

Unlike that night so long ago, Rukia took the pill without too much thought, throwing it back like a pro.

Back then Riruka didn't think the raven-haired girl would come back, but she did. Oh she did alright, she came back the next week. Unusual for them, they had been doing the same thing except with other guys who were more the frisky type and alcohol was a lot more mixed in as well. Rukia took and tried a few drugs she was even wary about, losing herself as she danced with a few guys. Even with the drugs added into the mix and the crazy atmosphere, that anyone could find themselves lost in, she never really lost her cold attitude. Even more surprising was the fact that she had left early, before dawn, all on her own, and wasn't even roofied although she saw Senna send some guys her way.

The drugs at that party weren't as potent to keep her-herself clean. She as the leader wouldn't allow someone to sweep her under the rug even on accident. They were just for recreation, nothing she could risk finding herself naked in a bathtub over.

She knew Senna brought the real stuff for Rukia, the stuff that turns people into fiends, makes them push their bodies to their very limits, and allows guys to find a roofie unnecessary with the victim so willing.

Each of the girls stepped out of the car, Riruka knowing her driver would know what to do by the end of the night—when to pick them up, where, and who not to tell, most notably her father as she slid him a couple hundreds.

"Are you ready Rukia-chan?" Senna's sickly sweet voice gave her ear vomit. As much as she enjoyed Senna and her sinister ways (it kept her from getting her own hands dirty) she found the girl a chore at times, especially her voice. In this case, her fakeness was more obvious than usual, Riruka hoped she wouldn't slip up with her over confidence.

Flipping her pig tails back as she looked up to her group, she wasn't surprised to see Senna's hands on her bare hips challenging the girl as per usual. Her low riding jeans were basically painted on, and the dark red tube top she wore didn't help at all with the overall picture.

Each girl was wearing something more revealing than the other. She herself was wearing a skin tight black cut out dress that ended mid-thigh. Slits decorated all the way up her left side. No underwear needed. But then again she was hoping to impress a certain someone.

Someone she had been seeing for about a month now at the club. He always sat in the VIP longue, by himself unless it was one of the rare nights an older man with inky black hair and expensive shades on—despite being indoors—came to speak with him for a few moments. He himself had strikingly orange hair and piercing amber eyes, though more chocolate toned than Senna's. He was incredibly handsome no doubt, almost overwhelmingly so, as if he were pumping out pheromones just from breathing. He always gave off a bored gaze, but the heat and intensity in his orbs was no joke. He'd only watch the crowd dance with his back against the suttee of his alcove, his long limbs folded over the seat and the armrest, with a drink—hard gin or tonic, in hand. The hardest the club kept, and either took long sips on good nights or threw it back on others.

She'd never seen him get up, no matter who came to talk. The first few nights women had thrown themselves at his feet, but nowadays _everyone_, excluding the bar maids walked past like he wasn't even there. Riruka had cursed herself for not being there to understand the change, it had to have been a night her father forbade her from leaving the house over a family gathering or some other crap. Even if she was there to understand, she knew it wouldn't have stopped her from continuing to express interest in him.

Rukia who ended up coming with them to go shopping—as promised, was dressed in a deep blue, almost black, dress that matched the darker hue of her eyes at night. It sparkled in the night like the stars in the sky, yet was smooth to the touch, the sleeves were long, to just a tad below her elbow, and the front covered her smaller bust modestly to just below her collar bones, though the back dropped all the way down to the dimples of her pale smooth back and the hem of the dress reached only a tad lower than Riruka's own. The final touch being paired with sparkling silver pumps.

She did well with the dress, maybe too well. Senna had glowered at how well the small girl had fit in the dress despite her chest not being up to par with either girls', her ass, tiny waist, and long smooth legs that seemed to never have even touched a skin on the knee, had them all reveling in jealousy. With thick raven hair pulled up into an elegant bun, a few wisps of bangs to frame her face, and a healthy bottle of mascara, Rukia was a sight to see even more so than usual.

That meant a lot coming from Riruka who was not one to give praise so easily even in her mind.

They had all made their way into the club, having no problem getting through the security, as men looked at them salaciously and women enviously, until they found a couple high tables to sit at in the lesser dense areas of the place.

The people seemed more wild than usual, their bodies dancing and grinding as if the fruit of lust and excitement was in the air. And if Riruka was to be honest, her body hummed with renewed energy once she stepped in there too. She didn't know if it was the X or if the music was just that good tonight, but she felt the inking of fire creep into her bones as time went by.

Riruka had also started to notice Rukia become more alert and constantly mess with the silver ring she always kept on her middle finger not too long after their arrival. She remember Senna teasing that that was a ring from Renji but based on the Kuchiki's reaction, that couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Her actions weren't anything too unusual but it was a start. She just hoped the girl didn't drop too hard because she wasn't too much against leaving her here like Senna suggested and let whomever was around deal with her.

"You okay Rukia?" Riruka decided to access her awareness of her surroundings with the simple question. Instead of speaking, the girl only raised a perfectly shaped brow. Not to unusual, but it didn't help Riruka come to any conclusions.

While she did want to watch it all unfold, Riruka couldn't help herself from checking on the absolute hottie of the club. Giving a glance at Senna already agreeing to dance with some random male clubber and a few other of her girls on the dance floor, Riruka looked in the direction of the mysterious man only to find him staring intently in her direction. He wasn't just looking either, it felt like his amber eyes were carving fire infused knives into her soul and it almost physically hurt, the weight of his stare.

"Are _you_ okay Riruka-san?" Rukia asked. The slight tilt of her full lips egging Riruka onto her teasing, though there was a tense in her shoulders that Riruka could quite place. The girl didn't even look back as an admittedly handsome blonde male walked up behind her, Riruka assuming he was coming to talk to herself, when he instead drew his attention to the sitting raven-haired woman. Riruka felt a little irked and even more so when Rukia just batted a hand at him said a simple, "not interested."

Rukia smiled even more as she noticed the Dokugamine princess try to contain her ire. Though the violet eyed woman had to raise both brows when the girl straightened her attitude quickly and her expression settled into self-satisfaction. Rukia sighed imperceptibly as that weight she felt from earlier finally seemed to vanish. She didn't want to worry about her paranoia here in the club of all places. These girls thought she was crazy enough.

"Of course I'm fine, belated actually." Riruka snickered. Standing from her seat as she situated her dress and patted down her sweet colored hair for any fly aways, "Just watch and learn." She simpered before walking towards the dancing crowd only to stop herself once she noticed her Mr. TallDarkandHandsome was missing from his usual area.

Riruka turned back to Rukia only to find the girl with her brow cocked in amusement, her body turned to her waiting for the show.

Riruka 'hmped' and flipped her hair back with a twist of her hips, "Never mind."

Rukia giggled—something Riruka definitely had to raise a brow to—and placed their waiting blue martini's in front of them as the bar maid dashed back to the bar for her next orders, avoiding wandering hands like flies.

This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**AN:** Hey guys, you know this question: So what do you think? I hope it wasn't too much filler for the soul. Sigh, but the good stuff is coming next chapter, this is just the exposition as stated. More backstory too because I didn't want to stuff it all in here.

I know I made Rukia and Renji a thing and I know in my profile it says I hate that, but I needed to use someone and Kaien has other uses in this story. You guys are soon going to find out how fucked Rukia's life is, and why she's OOC and to be honest, mean. Slow updates as always, but I'll try to be a little faster.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hi guys, back again, hope you like this chapter because it was fun to write!

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own any of the songs written here nor the characters. Those rights go to The Weekend and Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**"I can't feel my face when I'm with you****  
****But I love it, but I love it, oh****  
****I can't feel my face when I'm with you****  
****But I love it, but I love it, oh"**

Music blared, people danced and gyrated, alcohol poured, and smoke filled the air. Rukia took it all in as she observed the people in front of her, wondering how they went about their lives and questioning whether they were all poor souls like her.

Riruka had stayed with her for a while, both of them looking a bit miserable as they sat in silence while seemingly everyone else had fun around them. Rukia sipping her first and only apple tini while Riruka had finished hers long before and was throwing back shots like they were nothing.

Rukia could tell tell the woman across from her was obviously miffed about something. Whether it was from her mystery lover not showing up even after she bragged about a guy she was keeping her eye on for at least thirty minutes to explain her earlier embarrassment, or just because her pigtails were tied too tight, Rukia didn't know. What she did know was that she was brought up to fully know she should keep to her own business. A good thing too, because Rukia was realizing she had bigger problems than controlling Riruka's temperament, one being the room spinning off its axis every time she moved too fast.

**"And I know she'll be the death of me, at least we'll both be numb  
And she'll always get the best of me, the worst is yet to come"**

Earlier while Riruka was talking, her brain needed something to be occupied with rather than senseless blabber and her martini was the closest thing in range. Simply picking up the glass and bringing it to her lips brought on more than the cold liquid but a complete head spin. It took a lot of inner strength for her to stop the glass midway and not topple it all over her self.

She could see Riruka giving her judging glances since then, no doubt thinking she had become mentally disabled when she started to bring the glass more than a little slowly and carefully to her face every five minutes.

Not only that but her body was feeling tingly. Not the usual yet unwanted someone is watching me tingly that Rukia typically got, but the, 'I need to move or I'm going to die,' feeling. As out of body and loopy as she was feeling she wanted, no need to get up.

**"She told me, "Don't worry about it."  
She told me, "Don't worry no more.""**

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the washroom." The pink haired queen only gave her a sideways glance before rolling her eyes and downing another shot.

That was more than the acknowledgement Rukia needed before she was on her feet and making slow predetermined steps to the ladies' room. Luckily for her it wasn't too far from where they were sitting and traffic through the area was pretty mild.

Just walking a few paces through the dark room of gyrating bodies made her feel hot, she couldn't explain it. She knew something had to be wrong with her, more so than when she usually took a hit of some random drug Regina and Gretchen gave her. She almost felt—

"Mind having this dance with me little lady?"

**"We both knew we can't go without it  
She told me you'll never be alone-oh-oh, whoa"**

Rukia stiffened upon feeling the cold rough hands of a male glide up her bare back and hold down onto her waist. A low voice smelling aggressively of alcohol breathed heavily on her ear. Usually she would push the man off, give him a glare hard enough to sober him and go on with her business, but as much as her brain was telling her to walk away, she couldn't help but be engrossed in the way her body shook at his touch. That was odd.

Just the slight touch of his hand sliding up her body was enough to put her senses on alert and humming pleasurably. The feel of his body behind her was enough to get her nodding her head and previous worries to completely vanish. In the next moment she was being pulled through the dense crowd of party goers, lead into the middle of it all. Watching them all as the danced, their heads thrown back and bodies moving erotically to the beat as they were lost in the music, mouths open wide in blurred visions of grins and hollers. Clothes barely hanging onto bodies as the wave of alcohol and excitement mixed and filled the air. Rukia didn't even notice when her body moved along to the music and with the body behind her.

**"I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh"**

"Oh yeah baby, just like that." The man behind her whispered in her ear as he took his hands to hold tightly onto her swaying hips. She didn't know where she'd learned how to dance like this, probably just from watching the people around her or when she caught Riruka and her crew dance with guys when they were drunk, but the way it felt at this moment as her back arched into the groin of her dance partner felt natural. She felt her arms lift and his descend, moving along the rhythm of the reverberating beat. His hands were touching her thighs pulling her closer to his very apparent growing length, but Rukia couldn't care, no she wanted it. Her body hummed with joy as her own arousal permeated the air.

**"I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh  
I can't feel my face when I'm with you  
But I love it, but I love it, oh"**

"Fuck, you're too hot." The anonymous man spoke again. She gasped as she felt his lips make contact with the skin on her neck. His voice was sounding more distant than before even though he was closer than ever. Come to think of it, she never got a look at his face. She couldn't even bother to try now though, as her body felt like it was being lulled into the music and the feel of his shameless hands.

**"Your man on the road, he doin' promo  
You said, "Keep our business on the low-low"  
I'm just tryna get you out the friend zone  
Cause you look even better than the photos  
I can't find your house, send me the info  
Drivin' through the gated residential  
Found out I was comin', sent your friends home  
Keep on tryna hide it but your friends know**

**I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me"**

The music had switched to a heavier, more melodic tone. The singers voice sounding like the same person but having a haunted feel. The weight of the bass seemed to crush her body making Rukia's reality become distorted and unreal.

**"When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah"**

That's exactly when she felt it, that common prickle of heat on her body. This time on her face and her chest. Unlike the other times when it was warm—some would call comforting if it wasn't completely alarming like it usually was, or even stinging when the voice that usually accompanied the feeling sounded angry with her, at that moment it was painfully hot. Like someone was sliding a scolding hot iron down her front.

**"I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe"**

Rukia moaned hotly out loud and stopped the majority of her movements.

"Aw yes, moan for me baby. You feel that?" The man behind her sounded even more distant that before. He didn't seem to care that her body stopped moving, his hands just continued to move her in any way he wished.

Rukia's hands went to her front, sliding up to her face to feel it hot and clammy then down to her neck and ripping off her necklace to be forever lost on the floor, hoping that would elevate the terrible weight and pain she was feeling. It didn't. Instead she felt eyes on her, on her soul and on her being. Her raven head moved side to side quickly trying to find where it was coming from, only for her surroundings to blur, for the people around her to seem like that were moving 10x their actual speed. The hands on her body to feel like slimy snakes on her skin.

**"I'mma let you know and keep it simple  
Tryna keep it up don't seem so simple  
I just fucked two bitches 'fore I saw you  
And you gon' have to do it at my tempo  
Always tryna send me off to rehab  
Drugs started feelin' like it's decaf  
I'm just tryna live life for the moment  
And all these motherfuckers want a relapse"**

She looked down on her self to see her body still moving to the beat of the music, it pulse still pounding into her soul and feeling like the only thing keeping her to reality.

**"I only call you when it's half past five  
The only time that I'll be by your side…"**

All of a sudden the music stopped and as she looked up she saw him. The only thing not disturbed or distorted in her vision.

He was sitting there, on a long suttee, power radiating off of his body in waves as people danced around him but didn't dare come near. He was like nothing she'd ever seen before but she couldn't deny the feeling of comfort and knowing that came over her like a wave. It drenched her form as she took him in and made her feel even more out of herself than ever before.

Orange hair was the first thing she noticed. It fell crazily over warm tanned skin as if he'd ran his hands through it or just finished fucking some lucky girl into a coma. He certainly had the body built and able to do it. He looked lean yet hard, probably pretty tall too she guessed as he lounged comfortably by himself, unusual for someone of what looks his stature. Most men like him would have beautiful women thrown on himself in a place like this with a least a friend or two to share the spoils.

**"…I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah"**

Yes, he definitely was rich, not only did he have the air of someone with power but his clothing was something you most definitely wouldn't find on a bum in the middle of the street. He was wearing a _Kiton K_ suit, tailored to perfection in black or dark navy from what Rukia could tell. His undershirt a dark purple it seemed and devoid of a tie with it's buttons released. She could name out a suit like that a mile away thanks to her father.

Why he was wearing something so expensive like that in a dingy club of all places Rukia wouldn't ever know. What she did know is that it fit him perfectly and sculpted his body like he was a god. Her eyes glided up to see his square chin, the sides of his jaw looked hard and sharp maybe even tense, for whatever reason. Maybe he was annoyed with something. His lips looked soft and she felt a deep yearning in herself to test that theory.

**"I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe"**

Glancing up, her violets finally clashed with his stare. And when they did, she felt herself buckle under the weight. This was the source of the heat she was feeling and it felt ten times worse as she stared back. His eyes were amber in color and had the weight of seven suns but were shined over with the coldness of an iceberg.

"_So now you see me, my bunny_." That voice! Rukia started panting, her body felt like it was heating up too much, her head pounded, and her body ached in ways it never did before.

**"Hills have eyes, the hills have eyes  
Who are you to judge, who are you to judge?"**

"I-It wa..was you."Rukia couldn't hear her own voice but she know she spoke.

His lips quirked into a smirk. "Yesssss." He hauntingly spoke, but his mouth never moved an inch. Rukia turned to look behind her to see if it was her dance partner, but he..was gone… 'When did he leave? Where did he go? Was it just my imagination?'

Rukia shuddered, 'It couldn't be.'

**"Hide your lies, girl, hide your lies  
Only you to trust, only you**

**I only call you when it's…"**

Within a blink of an eye he was upon her, standing not a breath away and boy was she right about him being tall. She knew she wouldn't even come to his shoulder if she weren't wearing heels. The memories of his sensual and warm presence couldn't compare to the feel of him now, he was overwhelming her especially in her state at the moment. He hadn't touched her and yet she could feel him all over her body. Her white teeth clamped down on her plump lower lip to stifle a whimper. Trying as hard as she could she couldn't bite back her moan when he moved closer.

That smirk from earlier had stayed on his lips and grown wider when he heard it.

"Rukia."

**"…The only time that I'll be by your side  
I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, yeah  
I only fuck you when it's half past five  
The only time I'd ever call you mine"**

This time she saw his lips move. The plush flesh caressing her name sinfully and it was music to her ears. His dark husky tone, did things to her body that would have her mortified by day break.

She thought nothing of the moan that left her lips then, too caught up with the explosion that went off between her legs to care—at just the sound of her name from this mans lips. Something was definitely wrong with her. He touched her then, his strong warm hand caressed the crown of her cheek moving away wetness. When had she started crying? Until his palm smoothed over the side of her face.

**"I only love it when you touch me, not feel me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me  
When I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe"**

She fluttered her eyes open to see his own staring intensely down at her own almost questioningly. She barely saw as his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. 'He looks a bit hungry doesn't he?' Rukia asked herself. And then everything went black.

* * *

"Senna!" Riruka shook the girl in front of her maybe a tad too hard, as she was in the midst of giving an unknown man a blow job in the back of the club. The only reason Riruka knew it was her, since the girl on her knees at the moment had lost her pants in exchange for a skirt she got from god knows where, and her normally perfectly tailed hair was wild and out of it's holder—currently being held in a tight grip of the guy she was sucking off, was because of her butterfly bracelet she always wore. It was a present that Riruka had given her years ago when they were younger.

"Whaat?" Senna finally looked up from her task at hand to drunkenly yell. The girl was a complete mess and Riruka could only sigh, this wasn't the first time.

"Where the hell is Rukia? You were supposed to keep an eye on her Senna!" As much as she didn't like the girl, she couldn't have her getting too wild, only to lose her and having her explain to her father who she was with that got her into this. Her family's business wouldn't last the week, let alone become bigger thanks to the notoriety she was trying to build.

"How the hell should I know. I don't give a fuck about that whore." Senna's eyes flashed angrily and it took all of Riruka to not laugh at her face and ask her about her current predicament.

The guy she was sucking off didn't seem to happy to be interrupted and gave Senna a little slap to get her going again. "Cmon bitch, I aint got all day," he gruffed. She complied when he pulled her by her hair back to his semi erect cock. "Yeah little bitch, that's what I want." The older man crooed as he leaned down to slap her friend's barely clothed ass.

Riruka wanted to throw up, of all guys Senna had to get with, it was this one for the night? She swore she saw her with a better guy earlier. Riruka sighed before turning her head and walking away. Not really anything she could do about that. She'd get one of the minions to come get her by the end of the night. More pressing matters was finding Rukia and keeping an eye on her so her ass wouldn't be grass by tomorrow. It had been a good 45 minutes since the girl said she was going to the restroom and she still hadn't been back.

**oOo**

Being alone wasn't Riruka's forte and she was tired of looking miserable. A hot looking guy had finally come up to her and she wanted to dance so that's what she did for the next thirty minutes or so until she was rooting for another drink. Another daiquiri in her system and no Rukia to be seen. She talked to her girls but each of them gave her a different story. Stacy said she saw her leave to the restroom, Rebecca said she thought she went with a guy somewhere, Misui said she saw her passed out in the corner, and a few girls said they saw her dancing in the middle of the club, a couple even said she was really getting into that they were impressed.

All Riruka knew was that she was tired of looking for the little twat. It was rolling around to a quarter passed three and she was ready to go. She'd just finished telling Rebecca and Misui to get Senna off her ass and her driver would no doubt be on his way in ten, if that short stock didn't get here in time she was going to leave. With her or not.

"Miss I think ya've had enough. Ya should slow down and save some for the rest of us." A man to Riruka's left laughed as she downed another shot from the bartender and was asking for another one. After giving him a side ways glance, she realized she recognized him. Around the club but usually by the bar or with a random woman. She had caught him glancing her way when her and Rukia were sitting down but he was most definitely not staring at her at the time. It was irritating because she would lie if she said he wasn't hot as fuck in his black slacks and buttoned down matching shirt. He was interesting looking to say the least and at first she thought he was a gangster especially since he rocked—most likely, dyed electric blue hair.

As tacky as it may seem, it fit him well and was styled sexily around his face. He had piercing blue-greenish eyes to match and a wicked smirk seemed to constantly highlight his terribly handsome face.

"Well sir, I think you should fucking shut your face and mind your damn business." Riruka decided she wasn't in the mood, even if it was with a, 'OMG fuck me on this table,' sexy-hot piece of meat. She instead felt like she was tried to her limits.

If anything his grin got wider at hearing her say that, and her panties no doubt definitely got wetter seeing it. "Hmm, maybe ya do need those drinks." He stated watching her throw another back like a pro.

She knew after so many, no matter how good she was at holding her own, she was at her limit. Even so she needed something to get the edge off and this was the best bet at the moment. Like she normally was when drunk, her filter disappeared. "And maybe you should find something better to do than breathe over me dick head."

The handsome man raised an eyebrow in response. Her eyes looked to watch as his bare arms with sleeves rolled to his elbows raised to put a cigarette to his mouth. She didn't even notice he had one. She watched as he took a nice long cancer infested drag before he pulled her by the throat with one hand and twisted her so that the bar was at her back. She didn't have time to react and suddenly she was being choked with tears threatening to drip from her eyes, 'What the hell?!'. He didn't even look like he broke a sweat as he continued to casually sit next to her.

Instead, his grin was even wider, insanely so, "Now listen here you little bitch," he said before taking another drag of his cig then smashed it out on the bar table itself. "I thought we could have a nice talk and I could be a nice guy for once but it doesn't look like that is going to happen anymore does it?" The man above her squeezed down on her neck harder and Riruka gasped, struggling more to get air to her lungs. "Now," the man got closer to her face, "tell me where that friend of yer's went."

* * *

**AN: **So what did you guys think? Leave me a review or message so I can get an idea. Next chapter will definitely be the turning point of the story and show more of a focus. Get ready for a wild ride!


End file.
